Reading:The Backup Plan
by Zen-Aku The Spirit Of The Wolf
Summary: a few members of the cast of percy jackson have been brought to a strange place. their tasK? read a book. its time for the greeks to wake up and they will with the help of delayedinspiration's "the backup plan".
1. prelude to the storm

In a pure white space lie the unconscious bodies of the Olympians, the Greek gods of legend, and one teenage boy. This boy was Percy Jackson, future hero of Olympus, bane of the Minotaur, retriever of the lightning bolt, reclaimer of the Golden Fleece, slayer of Polyphemus, bane of titans, bearer of the sky and many more title that need not be said. Next to him was Annabeth chase, architect of Olympus, daughter of Athena, lover of Perseus Jackson and all around wise girl.

As the living myths continued to sleep orbs of light gathered together to form a figure. This figure was a handsome man seemingly in his late teens with blue slitted eyes, silver hair and wearing a steel grey long coat marked by a tribal sun crescent moon mark in between the shoulder blades, a tight black shirt showing off his body, tan cargo pants, black boots, pauldrons on his shoulders, grieves, and a strange set of gauntlets. The gauntlets were made from four plates each one having a purple gem embedded in them, the upper most plate has a sharp extension coming off the elbow and ends in a point as it covers the next plate, each one doing so until the 4th plate that covers the back of the hands which was squared off. The rest was a fingerless glove with sharp, claw like tips covering the ends of the fingers. Across his back were two longswords.

The man stood there and waited for a few moments before a rather annoyed expression came over his face.

"Tch, I know I knocked them out but they should have awoken by now, especially these almightyGreek gods" he said, his disdain completely obvious. The man raised his hands and somehow loudly snapped his fingers causing a golden shockwave to tear across the room awakening the slumbering Greeks.

"What's going on!?"

"Huh?"

"This is not the throne room!"

Soon the Greeks noticed each other, what they did not notice however was the man currently face palming nearby.

Percy and his father shared no words they just embraced and began to cry tears of joy. As this spectacle went on the man continued to watch and finally decided it was time to interrupt this spectacle.

"Ahem! If your all quite done now we have things to discuss." He said causing the Greeks to stop their reunion and focus on him. Needless to say they finally remembered where they were and reacted terribly.

"Who are you mortal and where are we?! Answer me or die" Zeus bellowed with all the authority he could muster.

"First off, you have no power over me. Second off I'm the one in control here. As for who I am, I am Mithril Argent an agent of the almighty ones known only as the creators, specifically Zenaku-sama."

" how dare you!" Zeus shouted attempting to raise his bolt to smite the insignificant mortal in front of him claiming to work for a power higher than the gods, only to find that it was gone.

"What?! How dare you steal the master bolt! Return it to me at once and I might not send you to Tartarus." As the king of Olympus began to rage the other Olympians soon noticed that they too had lost their symbols of power; Mithril on the other hand was not amused.

"Alright that's enough of that," he said, eyes narrowing as an aura of silver exploded off him throwing the Greeks to the floor from the pressure. Only the big three were able to resist to any degree being that they were only on their knees. After a few moments he released the pressure and the Greeks stood, Zeus opening his mouth to say something only to be interrupted by Mithril shooting forward in a streak of light and lifting him off the ground by his face with a single hand.

"I'm not a patient person Zeus, matter of fact, I'm sending you all away for now you'll find out after I'm done with Perseus and Annabeth, or when you become relevant." Mithril then threw Zeus at the feet of his brother and the Greek gods disappeared.

"Zenaku-sama feels it's time the gods get a wakeup call. There are many beings in the multiverse, you all are just specks, and there are hundreds if not thousands of copies of you, so after consulting with his fellow creator he has decided to show you one of your worlds. This world is not a normal world, it is one that is so closely connected to another section of the multiverse that it has bled through and become something those aware of the multiverse call a crossover." With that said he snapped his fingers and the room transformed; chairs, a table, bathroom, fridge, and large 80" TV rose out of the floor, white flowing away like water.

"Whoa! So cool!"

"Man, what else can you do?" came the excited reply of Percy and the ever curious Annabeth.

"This." Was all Mithril said, gesturing to the table causing blue cookies, nectar, ambrosia, and many other foods to appear in a flash of light.

"Mom's blue cookies!" Percy exclaimed as he began to tear into them. "Man they even taste like them!"

" now that your all accommodated, take a seat, it's time to read this," Mithril says holding up a black book with a single red cloud on the front labeled the backup plan causing Annabeth's eyes to light up in interest.

"Annabeth you're the first to read it since you're the "wise one" and enjoy reading, no one can skip, and no one can read out of turn. As you read it the images will appear on the screen." He throws the book to her and disappears in a flash of light.

"Interesting," was all she said as she opened the book.

 _"_ _Prologue: beginning of a legend…"_

 _ **Hospital in Manhattan**_

 _ **August 18, 1993**_

 _ **12:00 A.M.**_

 **Sally Jackson lie in a hospital bed, exhausted after giving birth to** ** _twins._**

"Wait I have a twin?" Percy asked.

 **She had carried her children by herself for nine months after meeting** ** _him_** **at the Montauk Beach. The most breath-taking man any woman would ever lay eyes on. Then again, being a** ** _god_** **, gives one certain aesthetic properties. Tall, tanned, muscled, and unnatural sea-green eyes, Poseidon were quite the specimen for young Sally Jackson. And the trident he was holding also helped. After meeting at the beach, the two started seeing each other more and more frequently, falling deeper in love than what was allowed for a divine entity and a mortal.**

Percy began to make fake gagging noises, Annabeth just rolled her eyes with a smile at her boyfriend's childishness.

 **After spending the summer with the Sea God, their children were conceived. Persephone, the eldest by six minutes, and her younger brother, Perseus, were absolutely beautiful in their mother and father's world. Lightly tanned skin, tufts of raven black hair, and their father's sea green eyes, the newborns were perfect.**

 **Sally held her daughter as her son was taken away by the doctors to make sure everything checked out alright, but despite the new mother's overwhelming happiness, one being even more powerful than Poseidon…was not as ecstatic.**

"Oh that's never good" once again Percy

"No its not, who but the primordials could be more powerful than the gods"

 **The nurse checking on young Perseus suddenly froze, her eyes going blank, before she walked out of the room. She walked back to the room where Sally was holding her daughter and said to her, "I'm sorry, Ms. Jackson. There were complications with your sons lungs, blood was leaking into his trachea. There was nothing we could do." Sally, upon hearing that her son had just died, broke down into tears, her heart shattered. Persephone, with her young mind, seeing this person she recognized as mommy start crying, began wailing. The nurse prepped a sedative for the crying woman and injected the needle into Sally's IV. She was out in seconds. After Sally was asleep, the nurse took the crying infant and calmed her down, then took her to a room where she could be watched and looked after until Sally was ready to leave.**

Percy frowned, "mom…"

 _ **Back in Perseus's check-up room**_

 _ **12:12 A.M.**_

 **While the nurse was under the influence of the Mist, a magical barrier that prevents the mortal world from seeing the Mythological one and, when used by demigods and gods alike, a hypnotizing force capable of distorting reality itself, a woman walked out of the shadows of the room. The woman wore a black dress reaching down to the back of her calves. Her hair was done in a high ponytail with a golden clip. Her eyes were the color of the night sky, her face was regal, high cheek bones, supple lips with red lipstick, and perfect make up. She walked to Percy's crib and gazed down at the infant. Percy's eyes fluttered open and he reached up to the woman, gurgling incomprehensible baby babble. The woman smiled and picked the baby and held him close. As Percy settled down in her arms and fell asleep, her smile turned into a frown. "Your father was a fool," she said, her voice was soft, yet held an undertone of absolute power, "He swore on my name to never have demigod children again and now he's sired twins. As he is a god, I cannot harm him directly, but I can still punish him.**

 **"I'm sorry young one. You didn't ask for this life, or the Hell you are about to endure, but you are fated for great things. In this world…and another."**

 **Without further ado, the woman walked back into the shadows taking Perseus with her.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Tokyo, Japan**_

 _ **Tokyo Tower, Special Observatory**_

 _ **1:12 P.M.**_

"Tokyo? Why Tokyo?" Annabeth frowned beginning to think.

 **The Tokyo Tower, second tallest man-made structure in Japan, built in 1958 to mirror the Eiffel Tower, serve as a Japanese symbol of industrialization, and to bring in money as a tourist attraction and an antenna leasing structure, was about to bear witness to an unprecedented transaction between pantheons.**

"By the gods…" Percy was shocked, he never thought it was possible that another pantheon of gods existed.

Annabeth bit her lip in thought, "we've got to finish this book fast Percy, we have to report this to the Olympians. To think, that something of this magnitude would be revealed already."

 **The woman walked out of the shadows cast by the afternoon sun in Tokyo. The typically crowded tower was empty except for one man dressed in a black kimono and a haori depicting an ocean during a violent storm, complete with crashing waves, thunderclouds, and lightning. The scary part was that the designs were** ** _moving_** **. Using the Mist to prevent people from entering was child's play for these beings.**

 **Sensing the arrival of the black-clad deity, the man turned around and revealed his face of Asian descent, but it was eyes that drew your attention. The iris and sclera were both** ** _purple, with concentric rings surrounding the pupil._**

"Freaky eyes" Percy said

 **The Rinnegan.**

"Rinnegan? What IS that?" Annabeth muttered before continuing to read.

 **"I was beginning to think you were going to back out," his voice was deep and rich, and had a slight echo to it, displaying his** ** _immense_** **power.**

 **"Do not patronize me, Susanoo. You felt my power even in New York. Besides, I'm well aware of the deal we made. And I do** ** _not_** **break my word," her tone was one of offence, taking the stab at her honor very personally, the shadows writhing in response to her ire.**

 **The Shinto storm god grimaced as pain rolled over his body. But as quick as it came, it was gone. "My apologies, Lady Styx, but your pantheon has proved on more than one occasion to struggle with keeping their word. But enough of this banter, let me see the child."**

"Hey! I can totally keep my promises" Percy shouted indignantly

"Oh shut up seaweed brain. One they can't hear you and two shouldn't you be more worried about the deal being made?" Annabeth rolled her eyes again.

"Don't tell me it doesn't bother you too wise girl, your flaw is hubris."

"It is not,"

Percy just smirked as Annabeth realized her blunder.

"I walked into that one didn't I?"

Percy just nodded, the same stupid smirk on his face.

 **Despite still being miffed at Susanoo's previous words, the goddess of the River Styx complied with god's request. Susanoo looked at the child with a calculating yet sorrowed look. Percy, awakening to the sudden movement, looked at the strange man with curious eyes. Susanoo gained a small smile on his face. Percy reacted by sticking his arms up at the god. Susanoo pointed his finger in Percy's face and the demigod grabbed the digit with surprising strength for a baby.**

 **"A firm grip, he will grow to be very powerful in his life," Susanoo commented.**

 **"He will have to be, for his sake…and ours," Styx's solemn tone made a glint appear in Susanoo's purple eyes. "Agreed, so enough of this small talk, it's time for business."**

 **Holding Percy in his right arm, he held his left his left hand toward the sky and narrowed his eyes at the sun. Immediately, a small black cloud with lightning dancing around it formed. The thundercloud grew inconceivably fast, blotting out the sun and covering the sky for leagues. Lightning exploded across the sky, hundreds of bolts flashing in and out of existence in microseconds, the amount of thunder that boomed was almost deafening. Winds roared across the city, rain flooding from the sky. Mortals across the world would remember this event as the freak-storm of the century.**

 **It took all of her experience not to stare in awe at the power of the Shinto God of Storms.**

"That's where I'd heard the name Susanoo!" Annabeth suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Percy asked raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend's randomness.

Annabeth blushed as she realized she blurted that out.

"You okay wise girl?" he asked,

"I'm fine seaweed brain" she quickly answered. In response he just shrugged his shoulders.

 **Percy, however, began to cry at the exposure to the massive amount of divine and atmospheric power. The river goddess' maternal instincts kicked in and she took the wailing infant into her arms and slowly calmed him down. Susanoo gazed at Styx with an unreadable expression, "You care for him?" His tone was questioning.**

 **Styx looked at him, "No, not entirely. He is the result of a broken oath-**

 **"So is the girl," Susanoo's words were like ice.**

 **Styx froze at his interjection and gazed at the now sleeping newborn. "He has a strength that his sister does not. If we chose her, this," Styx struggled to find the right word, "** ** _transaction,_** **would have failed for both of us." Her face was set in stone, and her eyes gazed at Susanoo, challenging him.**

Here Percy frowned again. 'She may not be my sister here but she's still my sister, they don't have to be so harsh'

 **The Storm God chuckled, the thunder outside seemed to reverberate in sync with the sound. "I did not come here to fight you, Lady Styx. Now, to complete the transaction, as you put it." Styx looked reluctant for just a second before she held Percy outstretched to the Shinto deity, his bear stomach exposed.**

 **Susanoo raised his left hand and it was engulfed in red fire. He raised his right hand and it was engulfed in blue fire. The Rinnegan glowed with absolute power as he clapped his hands together, the flames combining into dark purple. With a voice that could command Zeus himself, he intoned: "** ** _Banbatsu Sozo."_**

 **The fire surged around Percy, enveloping him in its empowering embrace. Percy squirmed in Styx's outstretched arms, the goddess holding on tightly to make sure he didn't fall, as a warm feeling moved across and inside his body. He gurgled happily at the strange feeling.**

"What's he doing?" Percy asked.

"How would I know" Annabeth asked a little annoyed at the dumb question.

"Oh so there's something wise girl doesn't know. What will the people think when they find out it was all a sham" he said singsong. Annabeth rolled her eyes again.

"Oh no~ whatever shall I do" she drawled, sarcasm thick in her voice

 **Susanoo's eyes narrowed slightly as the purple flames around his hands gained a sea-green tint.** ** _'He's subconsciously drawing out my own chakra.'_** **The tint moved down the stream of fire and into the fire engulfing Percy. A few seconds later, the fire surrounding Susanoo left his hands and was absorbed into the demigod. Said baby had a faint sea-green glow around him before it too receded into his tiny body. His eyes shot open and revealed something unbelievably frightening: surrounding his pupil was the symbol for the Greek Omega, for the end. He quickly fell asleep afterwards.**

 **"It is done," Susanoo's words had an air of satisfaction to them. "I have created his chakra network, and added a bit of my own personal touch to it as well. You could say I've given him my blessing, making him my champion in a way."**

"Isn't that the stuff monks talk about, that you're supposed to balance and all that jazz?"

"Usually, but I don't think that's what this is seaweed brain"

 **"You sound proud of that," The goddess's words were condescending.**

 **"Of course," the god's voice was boisterous, "he will be my representative in the mortal world; I would do well to arm him appropriately." His words turned slightly threatening at the end.**

 **Styx conceded to his words, "Very well then. We have spent enough time here, the Lords of the Underworld may get suspicious of my absence, and I think this storm has gone on long enough."**

 **Susanoo smirked, "I agree. Now, give him to me." Styx complied with the order handed the sleeping Percy to the powerful being in front of her. "I bid the well, Lady Styx. The next time we meet, it will be at the end of one war, and the beginning of another." Susanoo turned around with Percy in his arms and declared:**

 **"** ** _Amenominaka."_**

 **To the Lady Styx, Susanoo and Percy vanished. No flash, boom, or fancy anything. They were simply…gone, and the storm cleared out near instantly.**

 **Squaring her shoulders, and putting on a strong face, the goddess walked into the shadows and disappeared.**

 **The stone has been thrown…the ripples have been made…** ** _and the waves are beginning to form._**

"Ominous isn't it?" Percy asked, now serious.

"It is, this whole thing sounds like another great prophecy. Gods Percy, why is it always us." She groaned leaning on him.

"I have no idea wise girl, I have no idea. At least this doesn't affect us right?" he said wrapping an arm around her and rubbing her shoulder.

"I guess…" she sighed, "You know it's your turn to read." She began to smirk.

"ughhh do I have to?' he whined. Suddenly in a flash of light a note is left on the table stating in big bold letters, "yes you do fish boy - Mithril"

"Ugh, thanks so much Mith" he groaned, sarcasm filling his voice. Another sign appears, "your welcome – Mithril"

"Enjoying your own medicine seaweed brain" Annabeth laughed.

"Oh shut up wise girl, I am definitely not this annoying." He pouted causing Annabeth to laugh harder.

"I think everyone who's ever fought you would disagree" she said now cracking up, Percy could do nothing but sit and pout as his girlfriend laughed at him.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **An: and that concludes the prologue of my new "reading of:" story. This story is "the backup plan" by delayed inspiration. It's a great story very entertaining especially for those of you who like very powerful main characters. Go check it out. For those of you who would say "that's plagiarism" or "you can't use someone else's work like that" I do have his permission to do this. Stay tuned for the next installment of "reading the backup plan"**_


	2. The storm brews

"Do I really have to read this?" Percy said, picking up the book.

"Yes, seaweed brain you do. Now get on with it I want to know what happens next." Said Annabeth, getting impatient with not knowing the whole story.

"Oh fine. Chapter 2: Storm Brewing"

* * *

 _ **Hidden Leaf Village**_

 _ **October 10, 1000 AS (After Sage)**_

"Ok that's new. What's this hidden leaf village?" Annabeth asked. At that moment the TV lit up showing the image of the hidden leaf village. At this Annabeth gasped in surprise and delight.

"What the hades?! It's massive!" he gasped in surprise.

"The architecture! It's so strange, some odd mix between feudal japan and modern American architecture." She said as she began to ramble excitedly at the architecture and scenery.

"Ok, let me cut off this nerds train before it gains speed. If I remember correctly you were the one who was getting upset at me for cutting you off a sentence in." he said giving her a pointed look.

"Fine seaweed brain," she groaned. She went silent for a moment seeming to consider something, "what is this AS? I assume it's wherever this is' version of AD but if so who is this sage?"

"I assume if we continue reading we'll find out" he said still giving her a look.

"Oh. Right" she said blushing.

"Thank you" he said beginning to read again.

 **Minato Namikaze was not having a good day. Sure it started out fantastically, with his secret wife, Kushina Uzumaki, finally going into labor to give birth to his daughter, but then everything went downhill from there. Granted, everything that followed was completely out of his control, he still felt he did something to piss off a deity.**

"That'd usually do it" Percy snarked.

"You'd know from experience wouldn't you, seaweed brain?" she teased. Percy just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." He responded.

 **Maybe it was karma for all the people he killed during the Third Great Ninja War.**

"Whoa whoa whoa, ninja war?!" came Percy's incredulous cry. As if commanded by his words the TV switched on and began to show a recording of Minato's actions during the war.

* * *

 **On the screen**

 _In a large clearing an army of Shinobi one thousand strong appears are chasing a small group of surviving Konoha Nin characterized by the headbands marked with leaves. Each of these Shinobi had one thing in common, somewhere on their bodies lies a headband with a mark similar to two stones marking them as Iwa Nin. Suddenly, a yellow flash appears ahead of the charging ninja and from this flash appeared Minato Namikaze, the man who would become 4_ _th_ _hokage. Minato was a man of decent height with gravity defying spiky sun kissed blond hair. He wore a green flak jacket, blue Shinobi pants taped at the ankles, and Shinobi sandals. Currently he was staring down the army of Shinobi who were attacking his comrades with cold blue eyes, like chips of ice when finally he spoke._

" _I'm sorry," he said, raising his hand. In his hand was a single kunai, this kunai was not normal it was longer having three prongs on it and a thick handle. With a flick of his wrist the kunai was sent soaring._

" _ **kunai kage bunshin no jutsu**_ _" as if on command the single kunai became one thousand, each one landing in front of a surprised Iwa Shinobi._

" _what the-!" the cries of the Shinobi were cut off, becoming screams of horror and pain as Minato disappeared in a yellow flash, hundreds of similar flashes appearing a within the ranks of Shinobi. Blood painted the earth red and formed rivers of red as body parts began to fly and chaos was sewn. The Iwa Shinobi had no idea what happened before their death, the last thing each one saw was a bright flash of yellow and a swirling blue sphere before all went dark._

 _In moments the only the only one alive was Minato, not a drop of blood on him, panting and beginning to feel the effects of chakra exhaustion._

" _It's…finally…over." He said, falling to his knees momentarily in exhaustion. After a moment he stood, dispelling the clones of his kunai and retrieving it._

" _It's time I get back to Kakashi" he said, and disappeared in another flash of yellow._

* * *

Annabeth and Percy were horrified at the scene before them. One man single handedly killed a thousand others. He used powers that they had never seen before, not even the gods had been known to disappear that fast!

"By the gods, what is he? How can he do that?! So many people killed and he didn't even seem to care! And what does he show for it? A quick moment to catch his breath and right back to it! just what is he Percy? How can a mortal be so powerful?" Annabeth said. Percy was going to answer when a familiar voice rung out,

"Because he's a Shinobi, and as of yet you haven't seen anything. So I wouldn't be so worried about this," it was Mithril, the mysterious being who brought them to this space. As soon as they realized who it was Annabeth began to fire question after question.

"What is all this? How can mortals do this? And what does being a ninja have to do with these powers of theirs?!"

Mithril sighed, "This is the world you'll be seeing much of, the place your other self was sent to Percy, as for how mortals can do that? They are not _your_ mortals. these are Shinobi, people, for human cannot be used to describe many of them, who harness the power of chakra, the manifestation of their combined physical and mental energies, stored in their chakra coils a secondary system of veins used to store and circulate chakra. This allows them to do extraordinary things. Now I'm just here to answer these questions and summon Poseidon."

Mithril waved his hand and more motes of golden energy formed the unconscious body of Poseidon, "I have summoned him because he is going to be relevant soon. You two can explain later about what's happened." He said, and before they could speak disappeared in motes of light again.

Sharing a confused glance with Annabeth, Percy began to read again.

 **It started when the Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit sealed within Kushina started to break out, which was expected of course, but no less difficult to deal with. So while his wife was giving birth, he was making sure the demon of mass destruction didn't break free to wreak havoc and destroy them all. After his daughter, who they named Naruko, after a character in Minato's sensei's book, was born, a man in a mask appeared and killed both the nurse and Biwako Sarutobi, the aged wife of the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and demanded that Minato 'step away from the Jinchuuriki, or else your daughter dies at the ripe old age of one minute.'**

"Dear gods, death surrounds him, and for that man to go after his daughter…." Percy frowned.

"To think it'll only get worse, I just hope this night gets better for him." Annabeth said shaking her head sadly.

 **He told the man to calm down, to which he responded with 'I'm perfectly calm.' He then proceeded** _ **to throw his newborn daughter into the air.**_ **Minato's far superior speed, they didn't call him the Yellow Flash for nothing, allowed him to catch his daughter midflight. That's when the explosive tags on the bottom of the swaddling blanket went off.**

Seeing this on the screen they gasped in surprise and worry.

 **He threw the blanket off and teleported himself and his daughter to a safe house at a different location just before the explosion destroyed said safe house.**

 **This also allowed the Masked Man to unseal the Nine-Tails and place it under his control. Something only two people in recorded history were able to do, and they had both passed a long time ago. Just before the angry fox spirit could crush his severely weakened wife, only still alive due to her clan heritage as an Uzumaki, he teleported himself to and from the unsealing location with Kushina in his arms, in less than a second.**

" he managed to save them." percy smiled

 **After leaving her with their newborn baby girl, he dawned his Hokage cloak just in time to see the Nine-Tails begin its devastating rampage on his village. The carnage was unbelievable. Buildings demolished like ant-hills, ninja swatted away like insects, people sent flying into the air like ragdolls. After giving a few parting words to Kushina, he teleported to the top of his face statue on the Hokage Monument. The Nine-Tails took notice of this and began preparing his brethren's signature move, the Tailed Beast Ball. A ball of super condensed, super potent chakra, capable of leveling mountain ranges, flattening forests, and destroying Hidden Villages with one shot. And it was fired point blank.**

"Such power, it rivals Typhon, if not greater!" was Annabeth's disbelieving shout.

"Kinda glad that Zeus is not here. He'd blow a gasket just thinking about this" Percy commented offhandedly.

 **Acting quickly, he set up a Transportation Barrier, sending the lethal chakra bomb far away from the village. It still didn't stop the massive explosion that appeared, lighting up the night sky with the force of the sun. Then he had another brief confrontation with the Masked Man, whom he deduced was Madara Uchiha…anyway, he beat the man, placed his Flying Raijin Jutsu formula on him, separated him from the Nine-Tails with a Contract Seal, and heard some very foreboding parting words from him as he vanished in a swirling vortex centered around his right eye, '** _ **I shall rule this world, there are plenty of ways to do it…'**_

"It's always world domination, cant villains get a little less cliché?" Percy groaned.

 **Moving on, after the Nine-Tails was released from Madara's control, and forced out of the village by the Third Hokage's adamantine staff,**

"I wish I'd be that cool when I'm old," Percy joked.

"You wish, seaweed brain," Annabeth snarked back.

"I think that's the point." he rebounded.

"Ugh whatever." Annabeth groaned back at him snarkily.

 **And said fox preparing to fire another Tailed Beast Bomb, Minato summoned the Toad Boss, Gamabunta, to restrain the Tailed Beast, the Bomb dissipating without any chakra being fed into it.**

 **Minato then used up a massive amount of his remaining chakra to teleport him, the Nine-Tails, his wife, and his daughter to a location far away from the Hidden Leaf Village.**

"Wow, that guy is really good with that move of his, its almost broken" Percy says.

"Yeah but this isn't a video game seaweed brain" Annabeth said looking at her boyfriend exasperatedly.

"Hey! You saw what he did wise girl, if that's not a cheat move I don't know what is." Percy said childishly crossing his arms.

"Don't be such a kid seaweed brain" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

 **After exchanging tearful words with each other about how they wished things could've been different, Minato told Kushina about how he was going to use the Reaper Death Seal, a sealing Jutsu that calls forth the Death God to seal something at the cost of the user's life, to seal the Nine-Tail's Yin Chakra within himself and then an Eight-Signs Seal to seal what left of his, Kushina's, and the Yang chakra of the fox within Naruko.**

 **Of course Kushina protested this, not wishing her daughter the lonely life of a Jinchuuriki. Minato countered by saying that without the Nine-Tails, the power balance between the Hidden Villages would be tipped, and the Leaf would be without its protector. Kushina asked why it had to be their daughter that had to be sacrificed, Minato responded that it was his belief that their daughter would be the Child of Prophecy, the one to bring peace to this world, and end the Cycle of Hatred that had plagued it for centuries. Without further delay, Minato ran through the appropriate hand signs and shouted out, "** ** _Reaper Death Seal!"_**

 **Behind him, a ghostly figure manifested, and an unnatural cold settled over the land. The figure couldn't be described as human. Purple skin, clawed hands, extravagant snow white hair that was afro like in appearance, wild, wide eyes with black sclera and yellow irises, red horns jutted out its hair, and a tanto held in between jagged teeth. Rosary beads were held in its left hand, and a white robe covered all but its hands, face, and emaciated chest.**

"Whoa that guy is scarier than hades!" Percy said, staring at the ghost-like Shinigami with awe.

"I actually agree with you on that one Percy" Annabeth said with a nod of her head signaling her agreement.

 **Just beyond the barrier, Hiruzen and few ninja froze at the sight of the Death God. Farther away, in the village, the Shinobi and civilians stopped whatever they were doing, as they felt…nothing, like all life was taken from. They couldn't even find the will to mourn for their recently deceased loved ones. Just the overwhelming desire to sleep…for the rest of their lives.**

 **The Death God held a chakra outline of Minato within his hair. He knew why the mortal had summoned him. The Death God gazed at the Nine-Tails, with nothing held in his piercing, unnatural eyes. Wishing to get this over with, as he had other things to do and didn't feel like listening to a speech he had heard hundreds of times before, he held his hand up, about to plunge it into Minato's soul and seal the Yin chakra of the Nine-Tails...but a** _ **massive**_ **lightning bolt, colored gold, streaked across the sky, from west to the east, its high pitched whine and the giant boom of thunder that appeared with it drawing the attention of every man, woman, and child** _ **on the continent.**_

"What could possibly stop a being like that?" Annabeth pondered.

"I have a feeling we're gonna find out wise girl"

 **Stemming from the main bolt that never seemed to end, smaller tendrils danced about, adding the cacophony of screeching lightning and booming thunder. Animals howled, children wailed, adults covered their ears, windows shattered, and the earth shook under the massive power of the lightning bolt.**

 **"** ** _Impossible…"_** **the Death God's voice echoed in the minds of everyone in the Leaf. It sounded like a whisper, yet held a cool, calm, powerful undertone, and held unimaginable rage.** ** _"Susanoo, you blasted idiot, why did you bring a demigod to this plane!?"_** **While everyone was extremely shocked that not only had they just received proof that gods were real, and just learned that a** _ **child**_ **of said gods was now somewhere in their world, the Death God turned his attention back to Minato and Kushina,** ** _"Consider yourselves fortunate that I have far more pressing matters that require my attention."_** **Without any hesitation, the physical manifestation of Death plunged** _ **both**_ **of his hands through Minato's soul. The ghostly appendages streaked forward toward to the restrained fox. The hands grabbed the Nine-Tails' fur, and** _ **ripped the fox in two**_ **. The fox's chakra was separated into its two parts. The darker red chakra was sucked in to Minato, and the brighter colored orange chakra was sucked into Naruko, a strange spiral like pattern appearing on both of their stomachs. Minato fell to his knees, his soul returning to his, and he turned and looked at the Death Go in shock.**

 **With the sealing of the Nine-Tails, Kushina's chakra chains dispersed into nothingness and the barrier holding back the ninja also disappeared. The Death God looked at the approaching ninja, then to the sky, the lightning bolt having faded.**

 **The Death God was about to return to the Pure World, when Kushina's voice was heard, "Wait," he turned to look at her, her eyes brimming with tears and unfathomable gratitude, "thank you." Death just gave a curt nod toward the woman, then faded out of existence.**

"Who knew death could be so nice?" said Percy.

"Well you know what they say about death's sweet embrace," Annabeth said, smirking a little.

"That it's cold and unforgiving…" Percy deadpanned.

"Tch way to ruin the joke seaweed brain," she scoffed.

"It was a pretty morbid joke..." he said smugly

"Just read" she responded exasperatedly.

 **"Minato! Kushina!" Sarutobi called out to them. "All you two alright?" his group finally reached the disheveled family, the baby sleeping soundly. "We'll be fine," Minato sounded like he was about to pass out, "get us to the hospital, and get me a damage report." Sarutobi gave a light smile at the weak attempt at a joke. Without any delay, the ninja that followed the retired Hokage grabbed the weakened legends and vanished, reappearing moments later at the fortunately untouched hospital building.**

"Fast"

"Mhm"

* * *

 _ **Aftermath**_

 **The Hidden Leaf Village stood strong in the afternoon light. Following the Nine Tails attack five years ago, many things had happened. First, the Daimyo pf the Land of Fire had offered his full support in the rebuilding of the Leaf. Second, after three days of digging and cleaning, they finally had all the bodies accounted for, and had a mass funeral for the deceased. It was without a doubt the saddest day in the Hidden Leaf Village. Thirdly, when Minato gave his speech to boost the morale of the people, he introduced the new Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails, Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze. Predictably, the masses went into an uproar over that tid-bit of info, but quickly silenced them with two more bombshells: one, Kushina Uzumaki was his lawfully wedded wife, having been married by the Third Hokage himself, and two, he was also the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tails. The people didn't know what to make of that, but a quick explanation and a metaphor about water in a glass, and the glass becoming the water, and the Village was already in love with its new Golden Child.**

 **That was also a political move as well. Minato knew that his enemies in the Stone and the Cloud would be making plans to take advantage of the Leaf's weakened state, so what better way to deter them by making it public knowledge that he was not only married to the Red Death, but he and his daughter were both Jinchuuriki. The Tsuchikage and Raikage weren't stupid. This man had single-handedly turned the war in his nation's favor, and now not only was he a married man with a family to protect, he was also the Jinchuuriki of one half of the most powerful creature on the planet. A bluff maybe, but no-one was willing to call him out on it. Besides, the Hidden Leaf's Will of Fire was flowing strongly with the desire to protect their village at all costs. They had gladly run head-first at a Tailed Beast, enemy Shinobi were nothing compared to a monster of that caliber.**

"So a Jinchuuriki is someone with some sort of being sealed inside them, and doing so provides them power. In turn this acts as a war deterrent. I wonder why the gods never thought of doing this to us?" he questioned, feeling something was off about it.

Annabeth on the other hand went into teacher mode quickly deducing the problems with such a situation and began to lecture Percy, "Because, seaweed brain, then we'd be too powerful for their tastes. Could you imagine a child of Ares with the powers of the chimera? Or gods forbid Thalia with the power of Typhon at her disposal? It would be chaos"

 **Following that, the survivors of the attack had a new mindset. They had fought against the strongest Tailed Beast and lived. If they could do that, what else could they do? The Leaf Village suddenly had a lot of Shinobi throwing themselves in to training, becoming far stronger than what they were before.**

 **There was also a council meeting held to discuss in detail the events of October tenth. The first thing brought up was how the Nine-Tails was released in the first place. Minato then launched into the tale of the Masked Man, Madara Uchiha and his unknown transportation technique. Everyone had turned to look at the head of the Uchiha Clan, Fugaku Uchiha, for an explanation as to how the most notorious traitor in the history of the Leaf could still be alive, but Fugaku was just as befuddled as the rest of them. Danzo Shimura, the child-hood friend of Sarutobi and well known war-hawk, had suggested a full investigation of the Uchiha Clan, so as to find evidence of the true identity of the Masked Man. Fugaku and Minato agreed to the notion, so long as it didn't get out of hand. With the full support of the Uchiha to find the perpetrator of the attack, relations with the clan and the village improved drastically. It helped that Fugaku and Minato were on the same genin squad and were best friends.**

 **The last topic discussed was what the Death God meant by 'demigod.' Danzo, unsurprisingly, wanted to launch a world-wide search party for 'an asset that will undoubtedly aid the Leaf for years to come.' Minato promptly shot that idea out of the water with the logic of 'we don't have the time, money, or man-power to do that now or ever.' Danzo was sufficiently cowed…on the outside. On the inside he was already making plans where and how to find the 'child of a divine being.'**

"There's something wrong with that Danzo guy, he's different from the rest of these ninja in Konoha, and he definitely doesn't seem to be on their side. If he has his way so much shit will go down because of it, especially involving me." Percy said uncharacteristically serious after seeing Danzo. The man's actions screamed of suspicion and they hoped to quickly find out what it is that he was up to.

 **By order of the Hokage, both Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Legendary Sannin returned to the village. Jiraiya came of his own volition, but Tsunade had to be forced back. Forced being that Minato and Jiraiya both found her, asked nicely, and when she refused, fought her and dragged her back, her apprentice Shizune in tow. She was furious at first, but when she first laid eyes on Naruko, her fury melted and was replaced by a burning desire to protect her goddaughter.**

 **With Minato surviving the attack, Rasa, the Fourth Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village, reached out to the world renowned seal master for help with his own Jinchuuriki son. As a father himself, Minato agreed without hesitation. So, Gaara's ridiculously unstable seal was fixed, and he was able to bond with his father and older siblings, subsequently following a path similar to Naruko's. Also, after taking note of the Sand's economic crisis, Minato struck a new deal with Rasa. The Sand Village's economic crisis became a thing of the past when the Hidden Leaf offered them substantial financial aid. Aid which the Fire and Wind Daimyos were happy to give and receive, respectably.**

 **Lastly, with Tsunade in the village, and her Shadow Clones aiding the hospital staff, the birth of Hanabi Hyuuga went off without a hitch, and Hitomi Hyuuga, the wife of Hyuuga clan head Hiashi, was cleared to leave the hospital a few days later as a proud mother of two.**

 **But not everything in the world was perfect. With the light being cast on the Leaf, darkness was beginning to spread to the east.**

 **In the Hidden Mist Village of the Land of Water, the bone manipulating clan, the Kaguya, launched a surprise attack against the Mist. They were slaughtered after a few minutes of battle with there being only one survivor of the Kaguya, a young boy named Kimmimaro. This was enough for the 'Fourth Mizukage' to start the Bloodline Purges, the extermination of any man, woman, or child with a Kekkei Genkai.**

 **It is also in the Land of Water where our story truly begins…** _ **an orphan boy with black hair, sea-green eyes, and no name.**_

"Another ominous message" Percy said worriedly as handed the book off to Annabeth. As soon as the book left his hand there was a groan heard from the couch, it would seem Poseidon had woken up. Upon sitting up and seeing the two children's serious faces Poseidon quickly sobered and asked,

"What happened?"

"Well let's start from the beginning…"

* * *

 ** _AN:_** _ **Another chapter is done and another round of fun for the cast members. Poseidon has joined the fray and it's not pretty. Anyway the responses so far have been really positive so thanks to you all who supported me! Next time we get to see what happens to our resident green eyed demigod and what the Shinigami was so worried about. See you next time. Spirit of the wolf out!**_


	3. the storm center

_Poseidon was worried, this story meant for some rather troubling news if any of it applied to their own. The Shinto gods are real, and other dimensions with beings of massive power. This was truly troubling news._

 _"Well dad I guess it's your turn to read." Percy spoke breaking his father from his thoughts._

 _"Do I have to?" he groaned much to Annabeth's amusement._

 _"Like father like son, huh, Percy" she laughed._

 _"Oh shut up wise girl" he said, exasperation clear on his face, "please just read it or we'll be here for eternity"_

 _"Fine" Poseidon sighed taking the book from Percy's hand before clearing his throat,_ _"Chapter 3: Storm Center"_

 _ **1006 AS**_

 _ **12 miles east of the Hidden Mist Village**_

 _ **An orphanage**_

 **The matron gazed out at the children playing in the yard with a soft smile on her aging face. Her eyes lingered on boy in particular, though. This boy had midnight black hair that seemed to absorb all light, with bangs that hung over his sea-green eyes, slightly obscuring them from view. His skin was lightly tanned, uncommon for someone that lived this far inland of the Land of Water. He wore a forest green t-shirt, along with black pants and black shoes. His build was slim, muscle was already starting to grow on him at six years old.**

"A land of water? Sounds just perfect for-….wait, is that me? I look so girly" Percy said.

"I think you'd make a cute girl Percy, though I don't think I'm quite ready to be a lesbian" Annabeth teased, prompting a blush from Percy as rather….explicit images began to run through his head.

"Quickly! Keep reading dad" Percy said hurriedly, diverting attention before she could see him blush.

 **The matron frowned in thought. The boy had shown up out of nowhere as an infant. The coincidental thing was that on the night he appeared on her doorstep, that giant lightning bolt had split the sky. If that wasn't strange enough, not long after that event, she overheard some travelling merchants from the Hidden Leaf at a stand in the Mist Village talking about the Nine-Tails Attack. Not shocking, the Tailed Beast's rampage had spread like wild fire across the continent, but what caught her attention was when they spoke of a** _ **demigod**_ **.**

 **Apparently, in order to defeat the Beast, the Yellow Flash summoned the God of Death to seal it within himself and his newborn daughter, Naruko. But instead of taking Minato's soul, which was expected, the lightning bolt struck, and Death spoke in the minds of all those present in the Leaf Village about a demigod in the Mortal World. At first, she wrote it off as superstition, she didn't believe in gods anyway. But as the days went on, more and more talk about how the Ninja Villages were scouring the world for this demigod, the more she realized just how** _ **real**_ **this situation was.**

"Wait what?!" Poseidon yelled, turning to his son, "you didn't say anything about mortals summoning gods!"

"Heh heh heh…I forgot?" Percy weakly gave an excuse. His father just gave him a look that said "we will talk about this later"

 **Then, when the boy was older, he began to have strange dreams. Dreams of men fighting against monsters that the matron had never heard of before. Giant men with one eye. Massive serpents with multiple heads. Women with snake trunks for legs. Women with a gold leg and a donkey leg. Well-muscled men that radiated unnatural power bowing before another man that held a scythe in his grasp. Sometimes he would dream of a girl with black hair.**

"You must be receiving your demigod dreams already, that's quite odd though most demigods don't start having their dreams until they are 12 and I know you didn't. So what makes this one so special that he'd have demigod dreams even in another dimension?" Annabeth muttered as she began think, her mind on overdrive trying to unravel the mystery behind the dimensional traveler.

 **Since he didn't like seeing such strange things when trying to sleep, as they scared him with just how vivid they were, he would often stay awake at night. Busying himself with one task or another, or just by watching TV. Sometimes, she would find him in the bathtub, laying in the water with his open. His forced insomnia left him with light bags under eyes and a half lidded gaze that made him seem eternally tired.**

"Ouch, I look like a child of Morpheus without their recommended 20 hours a day" Percy winced sarcastically.

 **The final nail in the coffin that was her suspicion was his** _ **immense**_ **chakra. A few months ago, around the same time the Bloodline Purges began, the boy was playing alone in the woods when a pack of wolves decided he looked like dinner. Their last mistake.**

"That's my boy, kicking ass and taking names since six years old. You must get it from me" Poseidon said proudly.

"You know it dad!" Percy laughed back as he raised his fist to bump with his father. Poseidon gladly returned the gesture, all the while Annabeth quietly watched on, amused.

 **In a panic, the boy ran and the wolves gave chase. It was a short one, seeing as how the wolves had taken down prey much larger than a toddler. After they knocked him to the ground by clipping his legs, his self-preservation instincts kicked into overdrive. Combine his overwhelming desire to not be eaten and the large amount of adrenaline flowing through his bloodstream, his chakra unlocked itself with explosive force.**

"Oh…" Poseidon said his jubilation cut short after reading the next paragraph.

"….."

"…."

Were Annabeth and Percy's rather intelligent replies.

 **The matron was a retired chunin who had resigned after her little sister had died in the Third Great Ninja War. She had no special skills, other than her sensory abilities. When she sensed the boy's chakra explode from him, her first thought was that jonin were trying fighting a life or death battle. When she arrived to the scene, she found the boy unconscious…and a bunch of dead wolves. Further inspection of the destroyed surrounding area and the corpses yielded information leading to the cause of death being blunt force trauma, ruptured organs, and shattered bones. Her final assessment of the situation was that the boy killed the pack with his** _ **bare hands.**_

 _"Wow, hardcore" Percy said._

 **With the unlocking of his chakra, the matron began teaching him chakra control. It was exceedingly difficult. She started with tree-climbing, but just by putting his foot on the bark and channeling the as little chakra as possible into the tree, was enough to blow it apart. It took three weeks, and a crap-ton of trees, but he was finally able to walk on any solid surface.**

"That's amazing, can you imagine how useful that would be for architecture. You'd never need a ladder because you could just walk up the side of the wall, you could take measurements from whatever angle you need, mark anything with ease. This is incredible." Now it was Annabeth's turn to be amazed at the things other Percy could do.

"How about all the other cool things and not boring architecture, like hiding on the ceiling and scaring people by jumping down. The Stolls would love that." Back in their dimension the Stoll twins suddenly felt disappointed like they just missed a great prank in the making.

 **She next introduced him to water-walking. Being in the Land of Water, ponds and lakes were a dime-a-dozen. This came disturbingly easier to the boy than the tree-climbing exercise. It was also during this time they discovered a great many disturbing things.**

"I can do that without chakra though." Percy commented, feeling it rather pointless.

"What I'm worried about is what she is calling disturbing" Annabeth said, to which Poseidon agreed.

 **Whenever he fell in to the water, he emerged bone-dry. They also discovered his highly advanced water affinity. The matron said it was on par with the Hozuki Clan.**

"What!? No way?! There's someone who can use water better than a son of Poseidon! No fair!" Percy whined childishly.

 **He could also freely control and manipulate water to his will. When the matron asked how he did this, the boy said he imagined the water moving, and it obeyed his command. The matron then asked if he used any chakra to do this. He responded that he only felt a light tug in his gut. They also discovered that water gave him a boost in strength and recovery. After a long day of chakra control, a quick dip in the tub left him at 100%. The matron wondered if any water Jutsu known to man would have any effect on the boy, but she wasn't about to blast him just to test a theory.**

 **After he mastered tree-climbing and water-walking, she spiced it up by having him hold leaves to his body** _ **while sitting upside down on a tree branch.**_ **She also had him experiment with his water control, bending and molding it on his whim.**

"Good, good, your training must have been going well then. I'm sure you'll become strong in no time." Poseidon said relieved that his son would be protected. He didn't realize how wrong he was.

 **Unexplained appearance, unnatural dreams, an ungodly amount of chakra for a child, and an unexplained affinity with water. She also noticed that when his emotions overcame him, storm clouds would begin to form. If he wasn't a demigod, then he had some type of bloodline. And on this day, having a bloodline was not good.**

" _that_ is not so good…." Annabeth said now concerned

"Why is it always me?" Percy continued to whine.

 **The Mizukage was sending a ninja to the orphanage, kind of like how a daycare would go the local Fire Department, only in reverse. While the children were excited that a 'super-cool ninja guy' was coming over, the matron knew the real reason for the visit: the ninja was going to teach them to unlock their chakra, and then test their chakra affinity to see who had a bloodline. The ninja wouldn't do anything immediately, but when he reported his discovery to Yagura, the Fourth Mizukage would be sure to send a Purge Party to wipe them** _ **all**_ **out, on the grounds of aiding and abetting an enemy of the state. In layman's terms, sheltering a child with a special gift. And while the boy may not have had a bloodline, his chakra would be enough to raise red flags.**

"It only gets worse and worse for you doesn't it Percy?" Poseidon sighed.

"I wish it wouldn't but surviving is what I'm best at." To this Poseidon couldn't keep the small look of pride off his face.

 **The matron sensed a large chakra signature appear within her range. The ninja had arrived. "Children," she called, "The ninja is here. Line up in single file and wait patiently for him to present himself."** _ **Kami be with us.**_

 **The children scrambled to follow the matron's request, excited to finally meet a ninja, except the boy, he fell in at a much more sedate pace. A few moments later, the ninja walked out of the tree-line into the clearing. The matron froze, fear in her eyes. '** _ **The messenger said a ninja, not one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist.'**_

"It really does seem to only get worse for you Percy. If the matron's expression is anything to go off of you just got yourself knee deep in trouble….again" Annabeth said worriedly as she began to think, 'just who are these Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist?'

 **Dressed in the Hidden Mist jonin uniform he had dark blue hair spiked straight up, pale-blue skin, beady eyes with pin-prick sized pupils, gills underneath his eyes, and a height of 6'3. On his back was a huge, wrapped object with a yellow protrusion sticking over his right shoulder. A small skull was attached to the end if the protrusion. He walked up to the children with a glint in his eyes, and a grin stretched his face, exposing his shark-like teeth.**

 **"Why hello there," he drawled his words out, his voice like that of a triumphant predator tinged with insanity, "My name is Kisame Hoshigaki, and I'll be instructing you brats on how to unlock your chakra, today."**

"This man looks like he belongs in Atlantis, I don't like that look in his eye though, there's something fishy about this one" Poseidon commented to which Percy couldn't hold back a groan, that pun was horrible!

 **One of the kids whimpered, but the boy's eyes only narrowed, something the Monster of the Hidden Mist noticed. "Something you want to say, brat?" he asked, stepping in front of the boy. In response, he placed his hands in the Ram hand-sign, looked Kisame straight in the eyes, and flared his chakra.**

 **The wind howled under the power of his chakra, knocking all of the kids to the ground, and caused the matron and Kisame to cover their eyes.** _ **'Incredible! To have this much chakra at such a young age! It even rivals my own! Madara would indeed be interested to learn about this, if he doesn't know already.'**_ **The bundle on his back began to tremble.** _ **'Even Samehada is excited.'"**_

"Whoa whoa whoa! What in hades is that? Did it just move?!"Percy just hit his nope button, something was very wrong and it wasn't the apparent danger he was in.

 **As the boy reigned in his giant chakra, and the winds calmed themselves, the matron had a look of pride on her face as she looked at him,** _ **'That's my boy.'**_ **All of the orphans looked up to the matron as a mother of sorts, the child was no different. "Not bad, kid," Kisame spoke, "But I've seen better." Respect was in his eyes.**

 **The children climbed to their feet, grins on their faces. The boy's chakra was known to them, and watching Kisame give him praise was awesome in their eyes. "All right, brats, your friend might have shown an impressive display, but I doubt any of you have a chakra that large. Now, to unlock your chakra, place your hands in the Ram sign, like so." He took his right hand and arranged his fingers in a way that resembled a two-fingered finger gun facing up. He did a similar thing with his left, only he placed it on top of his right, the little and ring fingers covering the ones on his right hand. "Next, look deep within yourselves. Look for what feels like a tight ball. Now focus on it. Grab it, pull it and rip at it. Keep doing this with all your strength, and eventually, you'll unlock your chakra."**

"I wonder if it would be possible to do the same?" Percy asked, arms crossed in a thinking pose.

"Unlikely, but it's worth a shot Perce." Annabeth shrugged, pondering the question herself.

 **The children did as instructed, hands locked in the seal, looks of concentration on their faces. Some of them looked constipated. Eventually, small shifts in the air began to form around the orphans, one by one. The boy stood off to the side, a small grin on his face as he watched the closest people to him become one step closer to becoming Shinobi.**

 **That was their goal. If they didn't get adopted, they would join the Mist's ninja ranks and make names for themselves. Seeing as how none of them had real names, since they were orphans, being recognized was a dream for all of them. Too bad none of them knew just what it meant to be a Mist ninja, otherwise they might have had a far more different goal in life.**

"Wow that's really sad…" Percy said now bummed after hearing the situation of the children. To this, Annabeth looked down. It would seem this brought back memories to the blonde haired heroine.

"That's just how it is for some people Percy…" she mumbled, deep in thought. She was startled when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and looked up to see Percy smiling at her.

"That's all over wise girl. You and Thalia have been out of that for years. Just remember that you have a family now." He smiled and gave her a comforting squeeze.

"Yeah, thanks seaweed brain, I'll keep that in mind." She returned his smile. Nearby Poseidon watched on with a soft smile on his tanned face.

"You two have come a long way…. May the fates and Aphrodite be kind to you" he spoke.

 **Most of the kids were able to unlock their chakra in a few hours, although a few of them weren't able to do so, leading to their disappointment, but the others quickly cheered them up.**

 **Kisame looked to the sky. The sun was setting, casting a red glow over the world. "Well, it looks like my time here is done," the children turned to look at him as he grinned, "Keep practicing with your chakra, brats." He gave light bow to the matron before he vanished in a blur of speed.**

 **"All right children, time to go inside." Predictably, said kids groaned in frustration. They wanted to play with their chakra some more! "Now, now, there will be none of that. You've all had a long day and it's time to wind down. Besides, tomorrow I'll start teaching you all how to use your chakra like a ninja~." The children all cheered with excitement and sprinted into the three story house, all except the boy. He and the matron locked eyes, a silent question being asked. The matron nodded her head, and the boy smiled. He vanished in a way similar to Kisame, albeit in a slower manner.**

 **The boy reappeared next to a large pond that was fed by an overhead waterfall sprouting from the top of a 20 foot cliff. The tree line was 10 feet away from the water.**

 **He always came here to train by himself. His chakra control, his water manipulation, and sometimes just to think. Today was the anniversary of the day he appeared on the orphanages' door step. So, in a way, it was his birthday, but unlike the other kids, he didn't celebrate it. He felt it was wrong to have a birthday party on a day that may or may not be his actual birthday. The other kids knew it as well, that's why they didn't bother him much on this day.**

 **His decision to come here tonight would haunt him in his dreams for years to come.**

"I have a feeling it will haunt us as well" Percy frowned.

"Percy…." Poseidon was saddened, he had lived for millennia and despite what people thought about him he was no fool. The king of the sea knew exactly what that would mean. His son would lose much that night.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Kisame was rocketing towards his home village. At the speed he was moving, anyone below jonin level wouldn't be able to see him, and even then, some jonin would still have trouble catching his movement. The cause for such a rush was the information he just learned from his visit to the orphanage. He may have just found the demigod the entire Ninja World was looking for…** _ **in his own backyard.**_

 **Within a few more minutes, the dense mist surrounding the village of the same name came into view. Without hesitation, Kisame barreled straight into the mist, his chakra flaring wildly. What most people didn't know was that the mist functioned as a sensing barrier. Anything and everything that went in the mist was immediately detected. If it was determined a threat, the** _ **Seven Ninja Swordsmen**_ **hidden inside the mist would eliminate it with extreme prejudice. If it wasn't a threat, like allied or expected visitors, they were given an armed escort straight to the Mizukage's office.**

"We may have to apply that to camp." Percy said though mentally he was a little more worried about the hurried blue skinned ninja's actions and what they might mean, 'that can't be anything positive, not after that message before'

 **Even with his advanced speed, Kisame was still aware of his comrades a few paces behind him. Within seconds, he was past the village gates and into the valley the Mist Village was built in. Moving faster than the human eye could follow, Kisame and his escort was inside the Mizukage Tower in less than 10 seconds. The receptionist brought all of them to Yagura's office. With his fellow Swordsmen waiting at the entrance, Kisame entered the office of his leader.**

 **The office was spacious, yet it was empty. The massive room only contained Yagura's desk and a rather stunning view of the Hidden Mist, per the windows that lined the entire office.**

'Their architecture is different yet very similar to that of the leaf. We really should study this.' Annabeth thought to herself as she watched the scene play out before her. Apparently her thoughts weren't as private as she thought as Percy gave her an odd look.

Realizing why he was looking at her she blushed and pretended she didn't see him looking at her. After a few moments of looking Percy just shrugged and went back to watching the imagery playing across the screen.

 **The Mizukage looked up from whatever paper he was looking over and fixed the Tail-less Tailed Beast with a hard gaze. "Kisame, report." His voice was light in volume, but that was expected of a young teenager. "Yes sir. I did as instructed and taught the children how to unlock their chakra. None of them had any blood-lines, and barely any chakra. There were some that couldn't even manage to unlock their chakra," Kisame's voice turned mocking at the end. "But there was one boy," Yagura's eyes narrowed, "He had chakra that was on par with mine in terms of quantity, and its potency? Samehada was quivering with excitement."**

 **Yagura stood from his desk, a contemplative look on his face, and stood at the window behind it, staring at his village.** _ **'A child that has as much chakra as Kisame? Now that's unheard of, even for Jinchuuriki and members of the Uzumaki Clan. I wonder…'**_ **His thoughts trailed off as his mind drew up a conclusion as to who this boy might be.**

Annabeth narrowed her eyes in thought, "they know."

Percy nodded his agreement to his blonde haired lover, "definitely."

 **Kisame stood silent as he watched the Mizukage look over his village, the setting sun blazing in their faces. "Kisame, if I were to tell you that I thought that this boy is the demigod that we've been searching for, what would you say?"**

 **Said ninja's answer was immediate, "I would agree with you 100%."**

 **Yagura smirked as he turned around to face his most loyal subordinate. Kisame gasped in shock, for overlapping Yagura's pink eyes, was the crimson gaze…of a fully matured Sharingan. "Tell Ameyuri Ringo that her mission is as follows: She is to gather 20 ANBU operatives and head for this orphanage. Find and capture the boy matching your description, and leave** _ **no**_ **witnesses." With the red sun setting behind him,** _ **Madara Uchiha**_ **looked absolutely terrifying.**

"This is bad." Percy summed up the situation in three words.

"And that name, does that mean Yagura is not who he's thought to be?" Annabeth questioned things as usual.

"How troublesome" Poseidon said unknowingly copying a certain Nara.

 **"As you command, my Lord." Kisame bowed before he left.**

 **When the door closed behind him, Madara spoke one word with the tone of a command, "Zetsu." A Venus-flytrap rose from the floor of the office. Followed by the abnormally large plant was the body of a man clothed in a black cloak decorated with red clouds.**

"What's up with the ninja of this world they are so inhuman, almost like monsters." Said Percy.

 **The flytrap opened, revealing the strangest face anyone would ever see. For starters, the man's face was two different colors, the left half being pure white, the other half was midnight black. His irises were yellow, but only his left eye had sclera, his right eye appeared as a large yellow dot. His mouth was pulled into a grin, revealing abnormally square teeth, but the grin was only present on the left side, the right didn't even have a mouth. The man's hair was grass-green in appearance.**

 **Under his cloak, his body was also split down the middle in two colors. He wore blue pants with white legwarmers covering blue Shinobi sandals. His toenails were painted blue, and his fingernails were painted pink. On his right pinky finger was a ring. The band was white in color and it had a green gem sitting in the middle. Inscribed on the gem was the kanji symbol for the word** _ **boar.**_

 **"Yes/** **Yes** **?" Zetsu's voice was dual sided, just like his face. The left side sounded immature and teasing, the right side was extremely deep, almost guttural, and was deadly serious. "I want you to watch over the mission I just assigned. Report to me after the mission is over, regardless of whatever the outcome is, understood?" Madara's voice held absolute authority. Zetsu nodded his head and sank into the floor. Madara turned back around and gazed at the setting sun.** _ **'Things are about to get interesting.'**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Kisame walked out of the office with a grin on his face. The other Swordsmen stood around the entrance, their backs against the walls. "Ameyuri, you have a new mission." The Swordsman in question immediately perked up at the call of** _ **her**_ **name. Yes, Ameyuri was the only female member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen. She wielded the Kiba, twin swords imbued with lightning. Near the tip of the swords there was a protrusion, and one near the cross-guard on the opposite side of the blade.**

"Girl power is nice and all but I'm sure I'm not gonna like what she uses it on" Annabeth commented. Poseidon agreed with the child of his rival, a rarity he was sure.

"Artemis would agree with you, daughter of Athena."

 **"Oh, and what am I going to do on this mission?" Asked Ameyuri, her words showing off her jagged teeth. "You're going to the orphanage 12 miles east of the Village with 20 ANBU to capture a boy with black hair and sea-green eyes," Kisame's grin widened, "You're also to leave no witnesses." Now it was Ameyuri's turn to grin, "I love the sound of that. When do I leave?"**

 **"Right now," Kisame answered, "There's a team of ANBU waiting for you at the east gate."**

 **Without another word, Ameyuri vanished in a blur, her grin still present on her face. The other Ninja Swordsmen shook their heads at their comrade's eagerness to spill blood.**

 **True to Kisame's word, 20 fully prepared ANBU greeted Ameyuri when she arrived at the East Gate. "I assume you all know why you're here?" At the resounding call of 'yes sir' Ameyuri continued, "Good. Then I don't have to explain anything to you grunts." With that statement. She leapt in to the mist barrier, the ANBU right behind her. Within the space of a few minutes, the battalion was clear of the Mist Village and was speeding to the orphanage wear their target was at**

 **Little did they know that the result of this mission…**

… _ **would forever change the future of this world.**_

"Every chapter is as ominous as the last." Percy frowned.


End file.
